


Everything Is Dark

by jadesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina Solo wakes up only to find her boyfriend, Poe, suffering from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to hanorganaas for suggesting this prompt and also, you know, dragging me into this trashcan in the first place. And major thanks to both poeedamerons and hanorganaas for the cheerleading for the fic and being Jaina/Poe trash right along with me. This fic is for yall! :)

As she blinked open her bleary eyelids, Jaina Solo became aware of several things. One: the moonlight filtering in through the blinds on the windows. Two: the whimpers coming from her boyfriend beside her.

A quick glance at the chronometer beside their bed told her it well past three in the morning. Rolling over, she tapped Poe on the shoulder. No budge. Instead, he let out another noise, sounding more terrified than the last. Then suddenly, despite still being asleep, he spoke. “Get...out..of my head…”

Anger flowed through her like a poison. Kylo. He was having nightmares about Kylo. About her brother. Because the kriffing arse  _ tortured  _ Poe to get information. Swallowing hard, Jaina reached out toward her boyfriend using the Force, trying to calm him. It was an old technique Luke had taught her, but she rarely used it on anyone. Carefully, she leaned forward again and tapped Poe on the shoulder.

This time he made a “wha-” noise. He blinked open one eye, focusing on her. A small smile tugged on his lips; if it weren’t for the fact that she was concerned for him, her heart might’ve flipped at the sight of a sleepy Poe Dameron smiling up at her. 

“Mornin’, sweetie,” Poe remarked. Any other time, she would’ve rolled her eyes. She wasn’t fond of being called ‘sweetie’-it was a bit too cutesy by her standards, but it seemed to be one of the nicknames that had stuck with Poe. 

“Not quite,” Jaina retorted, moving so she was propping her head up by her hand. She looked down at him worriedly. “You were having a nightmare.”

“No,” Poe said quickly.

Jaina scoffed. “I love you, but you are a terrible liar.”

Poe’s mouth dropped, a look of utter betrayal on his face. “Am not. I’m a magnificent liar.”

“Yeah, and the sky is green.” Jaina retorted. “Poe, there’s nothing to be ashamed of-”

“Right,” Poe said bitterly, rolling over so his back was to her. “Nothing to be ashamed about giving up everyone that means the most to me.”

“You didn’t betray us, Poe-” Jaina began to protest, but Poe sat straight up in bed, eyes locking on hers.

“Really? Then what can you call giving up the information of where the star chart was? If I hadn’t of done that then maybe-” his voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  _ Maybe Finn and her father wouldn’t be in the infirmary right now. _

“That is not on you, Poe. None of it is. What happened...the blood that was spilt. It’s all on my brother’s hands.” She reached forward for emphasis, taking Poe’s hands in her’s, examining his palms. She smiled up at him. “Not on yours.”

He stared at her for a moment, then he nodded, a small smile spreading across his handsome features. Then he leaned forward, brushing a kiss against her lips for a brief moment before falling back onto the bed. He stretched out one arm and, catching the hint, Jaina laid back down, curling up against him, sighing as sleep came to claim her, glad for the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for this ship, whoo! The title of the fic is taken from In My Veins by Andrew Belle, which is my go-to-angst song. It always fits. Feel free to leave comments and send me more Jaina/Poe prompts on tumblr. You can find me at poeedamervn!


End file.
